Peace
by AnimeWolfGirl9
Summary: Maybe it was the closest any of them would get to peace. (Season 2) (AU ending)


**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Agents of SHIELD and everything belongs to their respective owners.**

Warning: this fanfiction contains spoilers for the end of Season 2. Please read at your own discretion. (It's an AU, but there are still similarities to the ending)

* * *

Peace

Skye was truly glad that Cal – _my father_ – was able to make the world a better place now. Sure, it hurt that he no longer remembered her, that she had to remember all that he had done and everything they went through, but it was as close to peace as their family would get. The TAHITI project had been good for him.

The months passed by quickly as SHIELD prepared for the outcome of the 'war' with the Inhumans. Skye knew that she still had a choice to make; possibly her own team to lead, but it wasn't time yet. She would remain the sole member until they were ready for more.

She had been reaching out to Lincoln in the past few weeks, hoping that he would join their cause. He wasn't as close-minded as he had been about their organization, but she could tell he was still reluctant. She figured that he had the right to make his own choice on the matter though, and her offer still stood, as far as both of them were concerned. _It would be nice to work with someone who was there, who still understands what I'm going through. I know the rest of the team does, but it's different with him._

Two months later, they found Ward in a run-down bar, a small sheet of paper with enough names on it to count on one hand. To say he looked horrible was… sort of a compliment. She figured that he had his share of pain this time around – _maybe not enough to atone for everything he did, but at least he still feels it_ – but it wouldn't change the outcome of this. She felt a small flicker of compassion somewhere inside of her when she thought of how he had been, back before HYDRA was revealed to be working within SHIELD, but it was always extinguished quickly by everything else he had done.

Coulson kept his 'promise' though, sending the ex-agent through the TAHITI program. Now, her former SO was in the most ironic situation (or almost as ironic as her father's own 'transformation' had been).

"Are you really sure about this?" her father walked beside her as she turned another corner down the street. Of course, he didn't remember that they knew each other more than just being friends (or customers, now that Simmons had convinced Fitz to get a puppy instead of a monkey).

"Of course! You need to learn how to loosen up a bit," Skye stopped when she came to her destination: a yoga studio that had just recently opened up in town. While her father was the new veterinarian in town (by a few months now), she figured it would be a good place to take him. "Doesn't your job get stressful at all?"

"Well, yes, if I must admit it," her father nodded, taking in the establishment, "I really do love making sure the animals can feel better, but it does get to me when one of them has to be put down. It's like giving up a part of your family…"

Skye felt another pang of sadness at his words; it was ironic. He seemed to notice her expression with keen accurateness. "I'm sorry; am I bothering you?"

"No, it's alright," she gave him a smile as they walked through the door, "let's go have some fun."

The hacktivist had figured that these times out with her unknowing father were the closest she would get to a father-daughter time. _He had so many plans, but I don't think one of them was yoga._

"Welcome. How can I help you today?" the voice that greeted them behind the counter was also painfully familiar, but it took every ounce of strength inside her to not burst out laughing. Her former SO, ex-SHIELD agent, once a part of HYDRA, stood in front of her.

Yes, Grant Ward was now running a yoga center, helping people find their 'inner peace' during the stressful times in their lives. Ah, she just loved irony.

"Yes, do you have space for two more in your next session?" she swallowed the laughter that threatened to overtake her as she managed to put on a smile. The ex-agent checked something behind the counter, most likely a sign-up sheet of sorts, before he smiled back at them.

"The class was almost full, but you two made it just in time." Everything just seemed to keep getting better. She pulled out the total amount of payment for the class, stopping Cal before he could do anything.

"Like I said, loosen up a bit. This is a… gift for all you've done to help," she found herself a bit choked up as the words flowed from her mouth. No, she wouldn't get emotional here, but it was the least she could do to make up for lost time.

"Thank you," he smiled, his next words making her see a glimpse of his old self again, "But the next one's on me, Daisy."

The former specialist turned to them, holding out a sheet with a list of names on it. He handed her father a pen as Cal introduced himself. "I'm the veterinarian in town, but I guess you're newer than I am now."

Ward had a sentimental look on his face as the two men shook hands. "I'm thinking of stopping by your clinic soon. I've been looking at getting myself a pet, maybe a larger dog. My name's Grant, by the way."

Cal went ahead of her as he walked through the doorway leading to the yoga class. She turned back when her former SO spoke.

"I hope you two enjoy the class. It was nice meeting both of you."

"Thanks. I'm sure we will."

Skye soon followed through the glass doorway, taking once last glance back at Ward. Things weren't perfect, but maybe this was the closest that all of them would get to peace.

* * *

So, this is sort of going out on a whim. New archive (well, sort of. I have a few fanfictions I have been working on since Season 1 but haven't posted them yet), new story, and hopefully a new concept. This is dedicated to the Coulson in my life (my real-life dad, who role-plays Coulson when we watch episodes, and he gave me the idea for this fanfiction too). Sorry it wasn't too descript or anything, but I wanted to get this out there. I hope you enjoyed it!

-AnimeWolfGirl9


End file.
